Decisions Decisions
by MageofMystics
Summary: When they meet, He shows her the death note and states it's powers, she doesn't believe him, he proves it to her and threatens to kill her. He awaits her horrified reaction, she opens her mouth to...Laugh hard! LightOC no pairing,sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- I do not own Death note, I only own my OCs!

Author's note: All reviews are welcome!

Do care to inform me of spelling errors and grammatical errors.

THANKS

-MageofMystics

Decisions Decisions

It was just another normal day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the tree branches were swaying in the wind and the usual stereotypical starting, Ah well, who cares about that anyway, we're starting with a girl shut in her dark apartment. She was talking over the phone "Yes, I understand…of course…thank you for your concern." She stood up and put forward her hand and sighed "Why is it me who's stuck in this damned body that can't even open a mere portal." She slipped and got hurt on her knee. She said " Gosh, this human disguise is quite weak and useless isn't it?" Yes, she did say HUMAN DISGUISE.

Elsewhere,

Light Yagami had just found the Death note a week ago, and was writing down criminals names " I will be the god of this new world!" Ryuk just stared at him deep in thought 'Humans are so interesting'.

Back at the girl's place,

She said with a serious look on her face " Tama, did you feel that just now?" Her brooch spoke _Another of those same signals, it's confirmed._ She said "The NOTE is here, I have to track it."

_But the signals aren't strong enough to be tracked down. _She scolded "Are you suggesting that I let more people die?" _I'm not saying that at all! Can't you just let someone do the job of finding this Kira for you? I mean, don't push yourself too much, your health isn't at it's peak._

She said "It's my job to track and destroy him or…her or whoever." _Fine, you track Kira, but let the humans look into this case in detail, remember you aren't supposed to get too involved in this world else you'll be found out and that will cause trouble at council, just observe from a distance and get your info. When the time is right, destroy Kira. _She replied " I guess you are right…"_ We need a human who is skilled enough to do this job for us. _She smiled "I know just the person."


	2. So it begins

She headed out and thought "I had to pick up PiPi-chan's limited edition figure from Manga Mania anyway… okay then, Manga Mania it is!" _I know that you are going to that Anime store again, what is it that humans call such obsessed people? Otaku, yes, you are very much an Otaku, but seriously, stop watching kids TV programs at least. _She pouted "What's wrong? let me have some entertainment here at least, PiPi-chan is a enjoyable anime okay!" _For babies, like you._

Eslewhere,

A conference between police and detectives of different countries were gathered discussing about Kira. A big confusion was going on. One of the announcers said "If that's the case, we have to bring in L." In one of the rows, Soichiro Yagami was thinking, Matsuda said "Hey Chief, Who is this L?" Chief Yagami answered "Oh, I forgot that it is your first time in this conference, We don't know what L's real name is or his whereabouts, in fact we don't even know what he looks like, but he's managed to solve every case he's ever taken on and he has tackled some of the greatest mysteries this world has ever known, he hides in the shadows, but he is the best of the best, a last resort, a trump card." There were comments about him that he is arrogant and takes up cases he is only interested in. A voice said "L is already on the move."

At light's house.

He was fidgeting with is drawer and explaining to Ryuk how the real Death note was hidden under the wooden plate and how the key was a pen refill. Ryuk suddenly felt something. Light noticed that he wasn't listening and said "Ryuk?"

Ryuk said "Yeah, yeah go on." And thought "I couldn't have sensed what I think I did *smirk* This is going to be VERY interesting."

Outside Anime store,

The girl sighed "Ah, Manga Mania, my paradise!" _You know what you came here to do right?_ She said " Make a phone call, of course." She went to a local phone booth and picked up the phone, but the giant screen on the opposite building said "We interrupt this broadcast, for the following message from the ICPO which will be broadcasted to the world." She thought "ICPO? The human police?" The news reporter said "On to the ICPO." A man wearing a suit, with black long hair and name plate saying ' Lind L Tailor.' said " I had up a police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L Tailor, otherwise known as L. Criminals around the world are being killed and I think it is the most atrocious act of murder in history…" She thought " What is this? That's not L." The speech ended with " What you are doing is EVIL." And after a few seconds, he died of a heart attack. She thought " Lind L Tailor is actually a criminal right?" Then the Letter L appeared on screen. And a distorted voice said " I had to test this just in case, but I… I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems that you are able to kill people without actually being there. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. If you really did kill this man, Lind L Tailor, you should know that he was an inmate who was scheduled to be executed today, that was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so the public would not have known of him, so even you do not have access to this information. But I assure you, I am L, L does exist, Now try to kill me. What's the matter? Well, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. I'll return the favor, although this was declared a world wide broadcast, its only in the Kanto region of Japan.

After the broadcast ended, the girl said "That's L for you, I should have known that I did not need to even ask you to investigate, so now…PiPi-chan, Here I come!" _Oh you…_


	3. A date on hijacked bus

"Since L has already taken up the initiative without me telling him, It would be easier for me to observe, but I'm sure, that day, I felt the presence of a note book, which has been increasing ever since, I'm going to have a lot of work, and it is going to be slow, seeing that it's getting difficult to be healthy all the time, three centuries Kira, three centuries I've been after that notebook." She thought. _Yo! Are you awake? The signals are fluctuating. _"Fluctuating? Must be the work of that damned Shinigami who is with Kira. If he thinks he can stop me by just that, he'd better think again." _Kira is an immature fool I think, probably thinks too much of himself with the power he's gotten hold of, also, he probably is like the others we dealt with, crazy for power and of course ruling the world and such aspirations. _She said " He won't last very long if he sticks to that book, he may THINK he in invincible, but he is human after all, he is not capable of handling such power, humans are innocent like children when exposed to such power." _But what he doesn't know is that you are after him, and the power of his when compared to yours is barely in atomic in size. _She smiled "Thanks, now, I will have to keep a close eye on L and the investigations, and then corner Kira." _Hey now, don't make it sound so easy. _She said " I'm going to the local station, who knows, I just might get a proper reading there, I mean even Kira needs to travel right?"

At the station,

_It's been a while standing around, I'm not getting a reading… _She said " What kind of inconvenience am I causing you? You aren't the one standing." _I'm getting bored_ "I'll throw you into an incinerator, that should be fun, no?" _I'll keep my mouth shut. _She said "I felt something!" _From that train my dear. _Lots of people came out and a few students as well, but the signal was coming from one of the students. She quietly followed them. The students kept stopping and turning at some point and only one student was left. She thought "That guy is Light Yagami from school isn't he?" _The chap who scored highest in the practice exams?_ " Yep." _That shinigami is on his guard, don't make yourself noticeable. _"Yeah, Yeah I know, he won't notice me." She followed him to his house. _So this is where you live, you murderer._ She said " Shhh… He's looking around for some reason. He entered his house. _Hey, we've been here for like an hour behind this wall. _She said "I think it's safe to stand in front of his house now." She stared at the building, and shifted her gaze to the window on the left. _The guy's Kira for sure, I sense that he is writing in that book, so can you make out what? _She concentrated and said " I cant read it properly because of that Shinigami, but it's something about a bus jack and Spaceland. I've found Kira before L." _You have the advantage as a god, challenge someone your size. _She stuck her tongue out "I wish I could, the human realm never ceases to amaze me. So Tama, you wanna go on a date to Spaceland?" _Sure doll, as long as you don't sit in a roller coaster after eating a corn dog and puke all over me. _She said " Well, I don't think that we'll even reach there, it a date on a to be hijacked bus, Tama." _Then it's not much of a date then sweetheart. _She said while heading back "Be thankful, I at least took the liberty of asking a wretched spirit like you." _Awww, don't say that, you know you are all I have. _"Stop buttering me, you have loads of spirit friends Tama, don't think I don't know how you send reports to council." _Darn it_

The next day,

She got dressed and pinned on Tama and said "What do you think?" _Suits ya._ She locked her apartment and said "You know, I guess I'm kinda lonely here." _Just hang on a bit more, get the book and we'll be outta here and you can switch back to your original body._ She bought a bus ticket to Spaceland and said " What a waste of a good trip." _Look, the boy is here, as well as his friend. _She said "Is it just me, or does that cloaked guy there seem familiar?" _That one who looks like he's following them?_ She said "I remember, that's Raye Penber of the FBI." _What's an FBI agent doing here?_ She said "If he's roaming around freely like this, L probably doesn't know that the FBI is chasing Kira too."_ Quick, the bus is here. _She boarded it in the last (even after Penber). She sat in the left second last seat. _Seems peaceful at the moment. _Light's date noticed her and said "Hey! Aren't you from school?" " What an idiot." She thought and waved back. Light said " You know her?" She said " Yeah." The hijacker boarded the bus. Both light and she thought "He's here." "Kiichirou Osorera" she thought. _The lunatic who was on TV two days ago on the charge of robbing a bank and escaping?_ She nodded. Osorera threatened to kill everybody on board and ordered the driver to call Spaceland. Light wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to his friend. Raye also read it and whispered "Don't be stupid, it's risky. If it comes to that, I'll take care of it." He wrote something and shoved it into his pocket. Light said "How do I know that you aren't his accomplice? I've read about this before, the first hijacker comes in acting like the only one, while the other pretends to be a hostage and sits at the very back in case something goes wrong." Raye thought a while and handed his ID "Here's my proof." _Dang it FBI don't hand over your ID to him! _ She glared at him from the corner of her eyes " You are lucky Yagami that I am unable to do a thing right now, else you'd face your worst nightmare." She coughed lightly. Osorera said "Who was that? Was it you, little girl? What were you doing?" She remained silent and closed her eyes. He threatened "Answer me right now or I'll blow up your pretty little head." She said glaring "I'm sure even you've suffered a cold somewhere in your life." _Yeah, lay a hand on my honey and you'll face terrible consequences._ He got intimidated by her and said "Whatever." _Well, Kira's actually saving you some energy, by killing this roach. _She muttered under her breath "Shut up." _I know, you're thinking deeply. _Light dropped a paper. Osorera said " What? You smartass, you were passing notes weren't you?" _Tell me what you are thinking._ She again muttered under her breath "That piece of paper is of the death note, he's trying to get Osorera to see his Shinigami." _That good for nothing, Osorera is right, he IS a smartass. _Osorera picked it up and said " Tcch. Plans for a date, stupid kid." "He should start 'hallucinating' about now" The bus went under a bridge and when the sunlight hit, he could see a giant shadow. _Hmm, he's certainly freaked out. The Shinigami is so brainless, he doesn't even notice you. _She whispered "Shut up, YOU'LL attract his attention." Osorera saw Ryuk and screamed and said "You! At the very back! How long have you been hiding there?" He shot at Ryuk but the bullets passed through him and hit the glass. He soon ran out of bullets and ordered the driver to stop the bus. He got out of the bus and almost instantly got hit by a car and died. There was a long pause where everyone but Light was in a shock. "That's a terrible way of killing someone even if they were criminal. Light Yagami, you've proved yourself to be an utter insaniac." Then later when the police had arrived, she saw Light and Penber talking and said "That FBI guy is in mighty big trouble."


End file.
